


Christa x Mikasa: Christa's A Domme

by ErenTitanYeager



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Handcuffs, Light BDSM, Modern Era, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 04:39:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17542841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErenTitanYeager/pseuds/ErenTitanYeager
Summary: Summary: Mikasa and Christa had been dating for two years and Christa wanted to dom Mikasa. And Mikasa wanted to be dommed by Christa. Christa was more than happy to do it.





	Christa x Mikasa: Christa's A Domme

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hey, y'all. I was a little bit drunk when I had started writing this Attack On Titan one-shot two days ago. I apologize that it took me so long to write and post it. This one-shot is very, very smutty. I'll get back to writing my other fics soon. Now on with the story.

Mikasa looked up at her girlfriend, Christa, from where she laid on top of the bed completely naked. Mikasa's hands were handcuffed to the bedposts, but her legs were not tied or handcuffed. And Christa stood by the end of the bed fully nude herself. Christa smiled softly down at her girlfriend. She climbed onto the bed and she crawled on top of Mikasa.

Mikasa moaned as she felt Christa's breasts press against her own. Christa moaned too as she leaned down and she flicked her tongue across Mikasa's bottom lip. Mikasa parted her lips and Christa then slipped her pass her girlfriend's lips and into her mouth. Christa quickly found Mikasa's tongue and both women slid their tongues against each other's for several minutes.

Christa kissed away from Mikasa's mouth and she started to licks and open-mouthed kisses on Mikasa's neck all the way down the older girl's bigger breasts. She gripped both breasts in her hands and she squeezed and fondled them roughly, which caused Mikasa to cry out in both pain and pleasure. Christa knew just exactly how to tease her and make her squirm beneath her much smaller frame.

"I love your breasts, Mikasa. They're beautiful. Hell, you're the most beautiful woman that I have ever met in my life. I love you so much, Mikasa. Now, I'm going to show you just how much I love you, baby." Christa said and Mikasa couldn't help but moan loudly once more. 'Mikasa is so damn beautiful and I love her so much.' Christa had thought to herself.

She leaned down towards Mikasa's right breast and she licked across her nipple, and Mikasa moaned her name softly. Christa smirked as she continued to lick her right nipple. She then closed her lips around it and she started to suck on it, softly at first, but then harder after several long minutes. Mikasa writhed beneath Christa and she began to grind herself against her girlfriend's leg.

"Oh shit, Christa. Please don't stop. It feels so amazing." Mikasa moaned as Christa switched to her left nipple to give it the exact same treatment that she had just given to Mikasa's right nipple. 'I love how Christa can make me cum so easily.' Mikasa had thought to herself.

And after finishing with pleasuring both of Mikasa's breasts, she licked, teased and kissed her way down the brunette's body to her pussy, which was dripping wet for the smaller blonde woman. Christa settled herself between Mikasa's legs and she leaned her head down, licking a long strip from the bottom of her wet slit to the top, where her clit was, and she flicked her tongue across it several times and Mikasa bucked her hips up asking for more and Christa gave her more.

Christa wrapped her lips around Mikasa's aching clit and she sucked hard on it and Mikasa nearly screamed out in pleasure. Christa rubbed a finger up and down her slit a few times to gather up some of Mikasa's wetness and she then placed her finger at the older girl's entrance. She slid her now wet finger, which was glistening with Mikasa's cum into her girlfriend and she started a slow rhythm of thrusting while she sucked on her clit.

And Christa knew exactly to tease Mikasa because the thrusts of her finger started off pretty slow, but when she added a second finger and she curled them both at a certain angle, she found Mikasa's G-spot and Mikasa moaned the loudest that she had ever moaned before. Christa also knew exactly how close that Mikasa was to cumming. After a particularly hard suck on Mikasa's clit and a hard thrust of her two fingers, Mikasa's inner walls clamped down on Christa's thrusting fingers and she came with a cry of Christa's name on her lips.

The blonde girl sucked softly on the brunette's clit and she continued to thrust her fingers to ease her through her orgasm. A few seconds later, she pulled her mouth off of her clit and her fingers out of her pussy and she licked and sucked Mikasa's cum off of her soaking wet fingers. She then kissed and licked her way back up Mikasa's body, leaving love bites here and there. And she kissed Mikasa, letting her taste herself on her girlfriend's lips and they both moaned into the kiss.

Christa pulled out of the kiss and she got up and off of the bed. She walked over to the bedside table and she picked up the key to the handcuffs that she used to handcuff Mikasa to the bed. She walked back over to the bed and she quickly unlocked the handcuffs and she placed them on top of the bedside table. She got back onto the bed with Mikasa, who then pulled Christa into a breathtaking kiss. Mikasa the pulled away from the kiss and she rested her forehead against Christa's.

"Fucking hell, Christa. That was absolutely amazing. That was the best orgasm that I have ever had in my entire life. I'm not kidding, like at all. You wore me out, seriously. Let's sleep for a bit and then we can clean up and maybe go out and eat somewhere?" Mikasa asked and Christa nodded in agreement.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. I enjoyed it too. I'm pretty tired too. Let's go to sleep." Christa said to her and both women got under their bed covers and they fell asleep in a matter of minutes.

xxxxxx

xxx-Several Hours Later-Mikasa And Christa's Apartment-Germany-xxx

xxxxxx

The two women were cuddling on their living room couch while they watched tv. It was the weekend and they just wanted to enjoy each other's company and bask in their love for one another. Mikasa turned away from the tv to look at her girlfriend. She was so happy with Christa and she wanted her to know exactly how happy that she made her.

"Hey, Christa. Can we talk? There's something that I have to ask you." Mikasa said and Christa turned the volume down on the tv. Christa had no idea what Mikasa wanted to ask her, but she was really curious.

"What is it? It's not anything really bad, is it?" Christa asked her, while a million different things went through her mind about what Mikasa had wanted to ask her. Mikasa took both of Christa's hands in her own and she stared deeply into her blonde girlfriend's eyes.

"No, babe. Of course not. It's just something that has been on my mind for the past few months, that's all. Christa, I love you. So, so, very much. You make so damn happy. I wasn't always happy, but when I met you, I knew in that very moment that I could be. Christ Lenz, will you make marry me and make me the happiest woman alive?" Mikasa asked as she pulled out a ring to Christa, whose eyes had widened and was crying tears of happiness.

"Oh, Mikasa. Yes, yes. Of course, I would." Christa replied and Mikasa then placed the ring onto Christa's ring finger. She pulled Christa into a kiss that took their breath away. A few minutes later, Christa pulled out of the kiss and she brought Mikasa into a hug. "I love you so, so, very much Mikasa. I can't wait for us to spend the rest of our lives together."

"I love you too, Christa. It's going to be amazing. I can't wait." Mikasa replied back to her and they went back to watching tv, which about an hour or so later, they had fallen asleep while watching tv.

**Author's Note:**

> AN 2: And that's the end of this one-shot. I promise that I will get back to writing and posting my other fics soon. Like maybe either later today or tomorrow. if any of y'all have any ideas for future fics, please let me know. I thank all of y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.


End file.
